nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crystar800/Die Rise Solo Intro + Opinions on Stuff
Hey everyone! I'm sure your hearing a lot about Die Rise right now, but I thought I should state my opinions on the various new features included on the map that have been found so far. I'll go through each one by one, and I'd like to see your personal opinions in the comments. THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS IN THIS ARTICLE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. PDW, AN-94, etc.(Wall Weapons) - '''I think Treyarch doing this was a pretty good idea. The PDW is a very good weapon when bought off the wall. It has a decent amount of ammo in reserve so I like it. The An-94 is just as good, although it's pretty similar to the AK-47. (Which was in the Black Ops 1 Zombies coding) '''Navcard Table- '''The navcard table is a lot more simple to build without the denizens chasing after you. I really look forward to seeing what this has to do with Die Rise's easter egg. The navcard table '''does accept the Navcards from Green Run. However, the new navcards on Die Rise will not be accepted. The Die Rise navcards do not work on Green Run. Again, let's see what happens. 'Who's Who- ' An article should be made soon about this. This is a new Perk-a-Cola featured in this map. What it does occurs when you get downed. When downed, you spawn as a sort of clone of yourself and are able to revive your true self. The machine itself reminds me of a sort of sailor theme. The icon though, reminds me of that famous picture where God brings life to Adam. (The one where their fingers touch) I think this a pretty useful perk, but it might be totally useless in Solo when Quick Revive almost has the same effect. 'PHD Flopper Troll- '''Oh Treyarch... why must you bring our hopes up? In the elevator shaft, PHD is visible in a hallway, but is inaccessible. You can't even get it via Random Perk Bottle drops or get close in Theater mode. Really, Treyarch? '''Stamin-Up, Tombstone and Deadshot - '''Deadshot still remains unpresent, no surprise there. The two perks I did expect to see are completely non-existant on Die Rise. Tombstone could possible interfere with Who's Who, but still... It just got added. Stamin-Up might've been useful for running through the map, but it's not as necessary as before. '''Nova Crawlers 2.0 - '''These guys have their own round now. They jump all over the place like they ate their entire Halloween lootbag. They're cool, but freaking scary at the same time. Plus, they have a chance of dropping Random Perk Bottles drops. It's not possible to obtain the removed perks this way however. '''Face the Dragon- '''I was kinda hoping this acheivement/trophy wasen't an actual dragon. It is, but it isn't. All you have to do is head to the roof and look at the big dragon billboard with the Dragon Moon orb seen in Shangri-La and Moon in it's mouth. Oh, yeah, it has to be before Round 2, so save up those points! Now for the Solo cutscene. The cast is teleported to Die Rise by Richtofen, I assume. Stuhlinger is seen talking with Richtofen. It's unclear what Richtofen says, but his last line is audible: ''"Accept your fate...begin anew!" He sounded pretty troubled when he said this. I have no idea yet of what this means. Stuhlinger talks about "Mending the rift" and "The Flesh" when talking to the voice in his head. Again, I assume it's Richtofen. As for the other characters, Marlton seems the same and Misty is made more provocative by Treyarch.(It's pretty noticeable, man.) Russman dies saving Stuhlinger. Interesting enough that he is killed by one of the new Nova Crawlers. He is shown again later in the trailer, perfectly alive. To me, this just represents how a dead player is respawned after a round is over. At the end, Stuhlinger will say: "Have we been here before?" This reminds me of quotes said on Green Run, when a player enters the bank. The characters seems to get a sense of deja vu while inside the bank. Maybe they were there in the past? Who knows? We will have to just wait and see. Anyway, I hope you guys found the article informative and I hope you all like it. What are your personal opinions? Leave them below! Category:Blog posts